Turning Points
by Anjyu
Summary: Layla came to Kaleido Stage with a dream she had been working toward her whole life, and he wanted her to share it with him. Watch how things start to turn as rivalry dwindles into a fiery partnership. Layla/Yuri.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Well guys I have been inspired to write a story dealing with Yuri/Layla. It's about how they first met and how they became partners. I hope you all enjoy it!

Layla looked at her watch watching the time tick by idily. She had another half hour before it was her turn to try out. She had waited fourteen long years for this day to come. She hadn't wasted any time preparing for it either. At the age of three she was placed in ballet, gymnastic, and balancing classes. Her father had been a proud supporter of Kaleido Stage for years, and she knew very well she could have easily been accepted without a try out, but that wasn't Layla Hamilton. She hadn't spent six hours a day in rigorous training for the past ten years to just "get in". She had to make it. It wasn't about being accepted. She knew she was capable of that much, but she knew to make it, she had to give it her all. She would have to breathe, eat, and drink Kaleido Stage for the rest of her days if she were to ever become a true star.

When she was only three years old her mother and father had taken her to see her very first Kaleido performance. The play was _Alice in Wonderland_, and she had fallen in love with it from the first star to ever come on stage down to the final bow. On that day a new dream was birthed in her heart. She wanted to become a kaleido star, better than the best. She had to be or there was no point in coming here. She had to outdo everyone and crush countless dreams to ever make her own become a reality. It was the bloody truth that no one in an audience ever knew about. They only saw the final product, but they never did see how many hopes and ambitions were slain to reach the dream.

Layla's drive to succeed had become even more evident within the past four years ever since her mother had passed away. It was the only way she was able to cope with her death. It drove her almost into immense madness as she practiced harder than ever before and put her body through more toilsome maneuvers. Her father didn't approve of how hard she practiced, but he would never understand what it was like. It was the only thing she had left to live for and the only reason why she awoke everyday.

Time moved by faster as she heard her name called. She gulped back the bile that had been forming in her throat and walked through the double doors. There were three chairs present. The first one was occupied by Kalos the founder and owner of Kaleido Stage. She knew him all to well for her father had met with him countless times upon business. He didn't smile or give her any reassuring gestures. He just looked like a man who was fed up with having to sort through worthless talent all day. Hundreds tried out but only fifty final candidates were chosen each year to be apart of the coveted Kaleido Stage cast. The second chair withheld a more warm friendlier face. The woman's name was Sarah, and she was a performer at Kaleido Stage and a founder as well. She beamed at Layla making the atmosphere feel more welcome. The final seat was held by the most coveted star of the stage, Yuri Killian. He was the real deal at Kaleido Stage these days. He was charming, charismatic, polite, talented and devilishly handsome. The rumor was he was looking for a new partner to perform with him in the upcoming shows, but she hadn't come here to "partner up." She came flying solo and planned on keeping it that way. He smiled as he looked at her admiringly taking in her breath taking physique. She was everything he had dreamed of and longed to make his.

"Proceed Miss. Hamilton." commended Kalos in a voice of complete authority.

"Yes sir." Layla nodded as she stood in her starting position.

Her performance gave a new feeling to the calm atmosphere heating it up about a hundred degrees. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats unable to take their eyes off Layla's death defying feats. She had made Yuri look like an amateur in her fifteen minutes of fame. He felt as if his heart would burst when she finally stopped, stepped forward, and took a bow. She slung her long golden blondhair back as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

No one said anything for a moment because they were all so stunned by her performance. Finally Sarah stood up and began to clap enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Bravo!" she clapped very pleased by what she had just seen.

Finally Kalos cleared his throat after Sarah sat down and looked at Layla rather appalled, "Welcome to Kaleido Stage Miss. Hamilton. You've made this years cast." he congratulated her as he gave her his approval. She was unable to move for a moment because she was rather stunned until it all finally sunk in.

"Thank you! I'm so glad to be apart of something this big!" she smiled overjoyed that all her treacherous years of training had finally paid off.

"And we hope that you'll make it something even bigger." he remarked.

"Yuri please escort Miss. Layla to her dormitory so that she will know where she will be staying." ordered Kalos.

Yuri felt like he had just been jerked out of a perfectly good dream. He had never in his entire life seen someone perform with that much grace andsplendor before. She was like a phoenix fiery and magnificent moving gracefully through the sky. She would be his new partner. She had to be.

"Miss Layla right this way." he spake politely as he led her out of the practice room.

"Thank you." she replied trying to promote proper etiquette.

"You were marvelous out there!" he complimented with friendly blue eyes.

Layla felt herself staring way too long before she stopped and looked away, "It was only a tryout." she remarked.

"Well if that was only a tryout, then I cannot wait to see the final product!" he beamed as he gazed upon her affectionately.

Layla felt herself blushing faintly as they finally reached the dormitory, "Well I should be checking in I suppose." she told him walking away, but he reached out and firmly grasped her wrist.

She turned around rather shocked by his impudent behavior, "Listen they're having an introduction banquet for all the new arrivals tonight, and I would really appreciate it if you would sit with me." he invited her.

"Only if you'll regard it as your highest honor." she conditioned.

"So be it." he agreed.

"I'll see you there then." she smiled before walking away toward the dorms. He felt his heart begin to beat profusely. What had gotten into him? What was so bewitching about this girl? She was just a performer, so why was she so alluring to him?

Layla stood in front of the mirror brushing out her wet tangled hair. She sighed as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear to the banquet later on that night. She fumbled through her luggage until she came across an emerald green dress her father had picked up for her when he had been in Paris.

"I wonder if he'll like it." she thought aloud until she actually realized what she was thinking. Why did she care if he liked what she wore or not? This was only a one night deal and then she was going to push him out of the limelight for good as she went on to reach her dreams. He would only be another boundary she leaped over and then he would be no more. She had no interest in pursuing any kind of relationships while she was here, only her dreams.


	2. Rivalry

**Chapter One**

**Rivalry**

**Author's Note:** I'm not really sure how this will turn out since it's my first shot at a Yuri/Layla fic. I hope it goes well though! I hope you all enjoy chapter one.

Layla walked into the reception hall where the banquet was to be held. She carried herself elegantly as every male specimen in the room glowered at her lustfully. The females all burned with envy because of how beautiful she looked, but she paid them no mind as her eyes scanned the room for Yuri.

"Who is she?" asked a girl named Rebbecca as she marveled at Layla's beautiful anatomy.

"She's Layla Hamilton...She's supposedly on a higher level than any of the rookies who tried out today and gave such an outstanding performance that it even made Kalos have to blink twice." a guy named Christopher explained.

"She's indeed very beautiful...I wonder who she's looking for?" a new girl named Polly wondered.

Suddenly Yuri walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to spin around to see who was badgering her. He smiled as he carried on a light conversation with her leading her to his table where only the most talented kaleido performers sat.

"Yuri Killian!" gasped Rebbecca when she saw him lead Layla to his table.

"Yes, It's rumored he's looking for a new partner, and he seems very fond of her." remarked Christopher.

"We'll see." Polly snickered as she followed the other two to the inductee table.

Layla seated herself beside Yuri who was carrying on a conversation with the performer next to him. She loathed gatherings such as this and thought them to be nothing but a waste of time. She scanned the room unaware that everyone's eyes were practically on her. She didn't realize how breathe taking she could be. Yuri thought she was extravagant enough in practice attire, but she was nothing but heavenly in what she had on now. The emerald color in her dress brought out her beautiful golden hair that looked to be an imitation of pure silk. Who could tell the difference? The dress was strapless and backless as well which toned her ivory skin immaculately. Yuri hadn't realized how engrossed he had become with her beauty until she pulled him out of his vexation.

"Can you get me some water?' she asked.

"Sure! I can get you anything you want!" he replied nervously as he called a waiter over to fill her empty glass.

"Thank you." Layla replied as she placed the glass delicately to her lips and took a long sip of it. He began to wonder what it would feel like to have his lips trailing down her milky white throat down towards her beautifully even bosom. Suddenly he was pulled from his lechery when Kalos and Sarah decided to sit down in front of them.

"Good to see you again Miss. Hamilton." greeted Kalos.

"That was quiet an impressive performance you gave us today." He remarked as he took a sip of his water.

"Thanks." Layla flushed.

"You know there will be try outs for the next show in just a week...It's going to be_ Beauty and The Beast_." Sarah eluded.

"What parts will be given?" Layla inquired.

"Oh! Glad you asked! Belle is the main part...It's usually given to a professional star but after that performance you gave us today I'd say you should give it a shot!" winked Sarah.

"I might." Layla said indecisively.

"It will involve a lot of partner routines if you're going to be Belle." Yuri cut in.

"I'll pass then." she declined.

"Aw but you would make such a spectacular Belle!" Sarah remarked rather disappointed.

"I guess I could think about it then." Layla agreed.

Yuri almost felt like his heart would stop when she turned down the part of Belle because he knew his part was already set in stone. He would be the beast. She had to try out...There had to be someway of convincing her.

After the banquet was over many of the performers headed downtown to celebrate, but Layla turned down the offer and decided she'd rather stay in for the night. She was never good when it came to "mingling" and didn't plan to start trying.

Layla breathed in the cool brisk California air. It was very refreshing to her lungs, and it was good to finally be alone, but the feeling didn't last because she heard her name being called out a few feet away by Yuri who was trying to catch up with her.

She turned around as he stopped a few inches in front her trying to catch his breath. "What is it?" she asked rather annoyed by his pestering.

"I was just wondering if you might like to go somewhere?" he invited.

"Sorry but I'm tired." Layla replied walking away, but he put himself in front of her so she couldn't move.

"But the night is still young!" he grinned.

"Yes, but my day starts at approximately four o'clock AM, and I don't have time for lallygagging." she shot back.

"Look Layla I just want to get to know you and become your friend." he admitted.

"I'm not interested in becoming anything with you...Not friends, chums, acquaintances or whatever you want to call it! We're rivals from this day forward Yuri Killian, and I will not back down from that!" she threatened tearing away from him.

"You will become my partner Layla Hamilton if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled back at her forcing her turn around with bewilderment in her eyes as he left her with a smirk on his face.

"Never!" she yelled back as she walked towards her room.

"Imbecile..." she scoffed as she readied herself for bed. Who did he think he was telling her what she was going to do? No one ever told her what to do, and she wasn't about to change any of that. He would learn to respect her, and he would be the one groveling at her feet begging for forgiveness, and she couldn't wait for that day either.


	3. Persuasion

**Chapter Two**

**Persuasion**

Layla got up early to start her training even though no sort of required stage training started for another week. She knew that she had to be determined if she was going to outwit everyone else and seize the spotlight all for herself, especially Yuri Killian. Blood boiled in her veins with anger and loathing at the very mention of his name. He was despicable, and she would never be his partner no matter what.

Layla threw on a sweatshirt and jogging pants and grabbed her mp3 player to get her blood pumping while she ran. Music was the perfect essential when you went on a four mile run every morning. She crept out of the dormitory quietly. No one would probably be up for three more hours, and she figured the rest would wait until even later because of the hangovers from too much partying the night before. Layla was the youngest performer at Kaleido Stage this year. All the rest were seventeen and up, and that rivaled her mere fourteen years of life, but she didn't care. Age had nothing to do with it because it all had to do with skill. She knew she possessed the type of skill it took to be a kaleido star, and she was about to show them all what she was made of.

Layla shivered as she met the chilly fifty degree air that whipped around her bare legs, but she didn't mind because in a few moments all she'd feel would be the hot thumping blood in her veins. The sun hadn't even shown any signs of rising yet, but she didn't mind. She began to walk in place for a couple of minutes to get her blood pumping before she ran. She switched on some of Mozart's loud compositions and started off in a sprint. Layla wasn't into any of the new age pop and rock mess that most teenagers listened too. She had a mind all her own when it came to picking music and classical was by far her favorite. Her sprint soon turned into a good clean run as she darted off down the sidewalk. She felt as free as a phoenix bursting from the ashes as she ran. It was the only time she truly felt at peace and truly felt free. She didn't have a care in the world, and she felt impenetrable. When Layla hit her third mile she noticed the sun begin to rise and shine forth in all its glory. It made her run even more breathtaking as the splattered spectrum of color across the sky seemed to symbolize a new birth for her, the birthing of a new dream. She stopped briefly as she took out her water bottle and gulped down half its contents.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" a familiar voice called out to her from behind and she quickly spun around to see who it was.

She scoffed as she noticed it was Yuri. She plucked out her tiny earphones from her ears as she looked at him full of annoyance.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for breakfast?" he offered.

"I'd rather eat nails than have breakfast with you." she shot back still annoyed by his intrusion.

"Very well, but you will never become a true star on your own. It is a partner effort." he remarked as he walked away.

"It must not be too much of an effort since you dispose of your partners like yesterdays underwear! If you think I'm going to let you treat me as you have all the others before me, then you're wrong!" she called back becoming even more heated by his arrogance.

He turned around and looked at her sharply, "All the others didn't have the drive nor the stamina to be my partner...They couldn't reach new heights with me, but you...You're the one I'm meant to have and the only one I see worthy enough as being my partner... You're the one who holds the key to surpass all the legends...You have what it takes to become a true star." he expressed as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward forcing her to meet his gaze.

She felt his hot breath grazing her neck as she tried everything she had to push him off her until he forcefully pressed his lips against her own causing her to whimper in defeat as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her against the siding of a building as he continued to kiss her. Layla was so mesmerized by the kiss that she forgot what was going on. When the neurons started working correctly and started sending the correct signals to her brain energy flooded her body as she pushed him away.

"You scumbag!" she hissed as she wiped the traces of saliva from her lips with her shirt sleeve.

He smirked and only chuckled lightly to himself rather amused, "You're such a pawn Layla." he remarked crudely.

"No pawn of yours I'll ever be! I will NEVER be your partner!" she screamed out of vexation as she threw her empty water bottle at him.

He dodged it easily and caught it in his hand and threw it to his side.

"Persuasion my dear...That's how I'll get you!" he smirked.

"There's nothing you can do that will ever persuade me!" she said growling angrily at him.

"Everyone is persuaded by something...You're no different from any other human being, and you know it really doesn't make any sense to kiss someone you hate." he replied with a grin.

"You kissed me first!" she shot back flustered.

"But you kissed me back." he answered flirtatiously as he walked away.

Layla stammered because she really couldn't say anything. She had kissed him back, but it wouldn't happen again no matter how much he tried to persuade her. The war had only begun...

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't had time to update! Any suggestions?


	4. Breaking

**Chapter Three**

**Breaking**

**Author's Note: **My apologies for not updating sooner, but school has kept me busy, and I just haven't had a lot of time to spend on writing much of anything but term papers. College ends in another week though, so expect frequent updates! I really feel like this fic is going somewhere. It's already complete. I just haven't written it all down yet. :)

Layla rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear on her first day of training. The week had flown by, and she had managed to keep Yuri away from where she was. She had decided to return home for the week and workout in her private training room. There was no way he could slither through the watchful eye of her butlers and maids. Kaleido Stage was a mere twenty minutes in walking distance from where she lived, so it was no trouble for her.

Layla picked out a light purple leotard to wear along with some white ballet shoes. She had returned back to her dormitory late yesterday afternoon and had went to bed immediately. She wasn't much of a voyager and kept to herself. The only people she talked to were Kalos and Sarah along with her servants. Layla wasn't a people person unless she was performing in front of an audience and that was the only time. She had never had any contact outside of her family. She hadn't ever played with other girls when she was younger because after the age of three she was placed into intense training with a personal trainer. She had decided to isolate herself from the world as a young child because then no one could hurt her. She had never had never really had a real friend before and even if someone did want to be her friend, she didn't know how she'd handle it. She didn't have time for friends, just the dreams that were about to burst in her heart.

Layla threw a towel over her shoulder and gripped a bottle of water in her left hand as she entered the room used for ballet and dance practice. There were already a few there, and they all stared and whispered as she walked by, but she paid them no mind.

The dance instructor noticed immediately who she was and stopped what he was doing. "Miss Hamilton! What a pleasure!" he greeted her with a big grin on his face.

"Hello." she replied out of courtesy rather annoyed by all this new "fame" she had seemed to acquire over the past week.

"You don't have to come and practice. You've already proven you don't need this basic training." he explained.

"Then where do you propose I go?" she asked rather annoyed by all the special treatment.

"Well a private training session has been arranged for you each day from 2:00-6:00 in the afternoon." he said humbly.

"Who proposed it?" she asked while cocking a brow.

"Yuri Killian." he said proudly.

"How delightful...Can you give Yuri a message for me then? When you see him tell him I want him to meet me at my house at 1:30." she said as a smirk began to form on her lips.

"Certainly Miss Hamilton! I'd be obliged to!" he agreed immediately.

"Thank you." she smiled as she walked out of the ballet room.

"Yuri Killian you have no idea who you're messing with, but I'll give you a real training session if that's what you'd like." she spoke to herself as a plan of revenge began to formulate in her mind.

Yuri feeling very big headed walked up to the door of Layla's mansion. "I guess Miss. Hamilton knew what was best for her after all and has finally decided she wants to be my partner." he chuckled to himself as one of Layla's servants answered the door and led him down a long hallway to her training room.

Yuri alone now opened the door but it was dark, as dark as night. "Layla are you here!?" he called out but there was nothing but silence. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump ten feet. He heard it bolt and lock as someone in the dark with piercing blue eyes cornered him and pushed him forcefully against the wall. He grimaced in pain as a sharp pair of finger nails dug into his shoulder blades.

"You long to be my partner Yuri Killian?" the figure whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Layla what are you doing?" he whined as her nails penetrated his skin.

"Giving you what you want." she remarked deliciously as she trailed kisses down his neck causing him to moan and subcum to a pile of jelly as she trailed hot fire down towards his muscular chest.

It was hard for Yuri to want her to stop, but he knew it had gone to far, "Layla just stop!" he said firmly pushing her away. Suddenly she switched on the light and looked him the eye.

"I thought you wanted to be my partner Yuri?" she questioned him in her sweetest most innocent tone of voice.

"I do but not like that...not now anyway." he said blushing faintly.

"Then why all the bribery? Why are you so set on making me your partner? Can't you see I don't want to be weighed down!?" she cried out firmly anger raging like fire in her eyes as she dug her nails into her palms.

"Calm down Layla...I just wanted you to get the proper training you needed because you're on a higher level than everyone else...I didn't want you to get burnt out on all that rookie stuff." he explained calmly.

"Why can't you see that I don't want you, need you, or care about you!? You'll just hurt me like everyone else has! I will not let you hurt me!" she screamed out in anguish, hot tears forming in her eyes now. She could no longer control it. She felt her knees buckle, and she hit the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. All those years of fighting it, she was finally give out. Yuri was utterly shocked and cautiously walked up to Layla and put his arms around her. She didn't try to fight him off this time, she just decided to let go and let him in.

Yuri sat with Layla until she cried herself out and then he made sure she got put to bed properly. He walked back to kaleido stage feeling empty. He had approached her in all the wrong ways, but he longed to know her. He still wanted her to be his partner and maybe now she'd let him in...


	5. Friendship

**Chapter Five**

**Friendship**

**Author's Note: **I am writing this fic because Kaleido Star has always been centered around Sora's story and how she became a true star and how she became Leon's partner. I've always wanted to know how Layla got started and where she came from. This is why I'm writing this fic...I want people to understand why she appears cold and spiteful towards Sora in the beginning. This is just fiction though, and it doesn't really happen or nor is it really even mentioned in the Kaleido Star series. I just want people to have an open mind about Layla Hamilton and how wonderful she truly is. 3

Layla awoke the next day to the distant humming of a vacuum cleaner and the pounding of her head. Her whole body felt like it had been weighted down with something. She shot up and immediately threw all her bedding in the floor trying to escape the heat of them. She looked down to notice she was still wearing her leotard, and it was drenched with sweat. She ripped it off trying to get free of every weight she felt. She stripped down to nothing but bare skin and ran into the bathroom and started the shower water. She turned it down as cold as she could stand it and rubbed her skin until it was rough. Finally she stopped the water and grabbed a towel, shivering profusely. She still felt the same weight on her heart though. She felt like she was breaking into pieces, and then she remembered. Yuri had seen everything she had been holding back. He had seen the lost and frightened girl underneath a cold emotionless exterior of lies, but he hadn't run away. He had stayed with her up into the late hours of the night as she let a childhood of pain release itself through her tears and mumbled words. He knew everything now...

Layla searched desperately through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a leotard and threw it on. She also came up with a green t-shirt and red running shorts to cover the leotard. She also threw on a navy blue sweatshirt and ran out the door. No one asked where she was going, but all her servants looked at her in speculation. Layla tore through the streets of Cape Mary like there was no tomorrow. She ignored all the rude comments from pedestrians as she nearly mowed them over, and then she stopped once she seen Kaleido Stage coming into view.

Layla walked into the rehearsal room to notice it was empty. The training must have been through for the day. She quickly stripped down until she was in nothing but her plain white leotard. She threw her clothes aside and walked to the ladder that led up to the trapeze.

She needed to feel the bar and how it felt to soar gloriously through the air. Layla reached the starting platform and noticed the trapeze she would have to reach was a good distance away. They weren't aligned correctly, but she didn't care. She knew she could make the jump. She took a deep breath as she grasped the first trapeze in her hand and began to envision the second trapeze that was ahead of her. She was about to let go and swing toward it until someone wrapped their arms around her from behind.

"That's a very unwise move you were about to make." it whispered silverly into her making her feel like she was floating for a moment from the enchantment in his voice.

"Yuri I misjudged you." Layla sighed as she hung her head in shame as she turned around to face him.

Yuri tilted her chin up so she could meet his eyes, and he shook his head, "No Layla I was the one that misjudged you."

"Maybe we both misjudged each other." she remarked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess it's kosher then." he smiled as he stuck out his hand.

Layla looked at him blankly but stuck out her hand too, and he shook it firmly.

"What are we shaking on?" she asked rather puzzled.

"Friends." he replied.

"Friends?" she asked awkwardly as she snatched her hand away.

"Yes, Layla Hamilton I would like to be your friend." Yuri smiled.

"What happened to making me your partner?" she asked questionably.

"I approached this all the wrong way, and I would like to apologize too you for how big of a jerk I've been lately. I've discovered that I would like to be your friend for now because it seems like you need a friend." he said sincerely.

Layla felt her heart warm up from the sincerity in his voice, "Then you don't want me to be your partner then?" she concluded.

"Only if that's what you want." he assured her.

"I'll think about it." she smiled for the first time in a long time without having to make an effort too.

"You still want to have that training session we missed out on?" he grinned.

"Not in a million years!" she smirked as she leaped on to the trapeze and did a somersault in the air. Yuri laughed as he chased after her as they both broke free from the chains that were holding them down.


	6. Ice Cream

**Chapter Five**

**Ice Cream**

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to let everyone know that Layla is fourteen in this fic, but as you know she's very mature at fourteen in mind and in body. Imagine that she has the mind of a twenty-five year old, and I'm making Yuri to be around sixteen in this fic, and she'll turn fifteen in a later chapter. I hope everyone enjoys chapter five of _Turning Points._

Yuri continued to work and practice with Layla to help her mature her skills. They started at around one every afternoon and ended at about six. It wasn't just a training session though. Layla had began to put her trust in Yuri and keep it there. A friendship began to blossom and something even more as well...Fire and ice had began to collide, and suppressed emotion began to flow freely. Soon the practices ended later and later with long-winded conversations about life and ambition. Their passions and dreams began to intertwine as they continued to share what was in each others hearts. Layla knew everything about Yuri and he knew just about everything about her as well. He was the only one that could truly break her heart and pull it apart at the seams. She had entrusted him with that much of her life. In truth it scared her that one day he might just rip her in half because she had never made herself vulnerable before like she had with him. He knew her every secret and every thought. They shared a bond that was meant to be more than just friends, but she refused to let it go any further. She wasn't ready to completely give her heart away. He didn't seem to mind though, and she often wondered if he cared for her in that way at all.

She began to only acknowledge it as a childhood fantasy and had began to move away from it. One sunny day he suggested they take a break from practicing and just go out and have some fun. The only fun Layla knew was fundamentals, and she didn't think "fun" was in her vocabulary, especially when tryouts were only in a few more days for _Beauty and the Beast. _Yuri convinced her that she had earned it and deserved at least one day off from all her hard practicing, but the thing he didn't know was that she had never taken a day off before in her life.

The streets weren't that busy because it was a Tuesday and not many people ventured out on a Tuesday. It seemed to be one of the least important days of the week. He suggested they go to the park and take a walk to get some fresh air.

When they arrived at the park he noticed an ice cream stand, "Would you like one?" he asked her looking her way with gentle blue eyes. Layla felt her heart jump beneath her chest when he looked at her that way.

"I don't really eat ice cream." she admitted with a faint blush.

He laughed and gave her a boyish grin, "Well if you'll try it, I'll buy it." he agreed.

Layla knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she briefly scanned the menu and finally decided that she'd like a simple strawberry cone.

"You're a cheap date." he laughed as he handed her the ice cream as they found a park bench to sit on. Layla felt her heart skip a beat as he said the word "date". Did Yuri think this was a date?

"So how is it?" he asked now eyeing her runny strawberry cone as he pulled her out of deep thought.

"It's really good! Thanks!" she smiled as she licked away at the cheap desert, and it actually was pretty good. There must have been some kind of chemical in ice cream that made you happier. She finished the whole thing and couldn't stop smiling or maybe it was just because she was with him...

"I take it that you did enjoy it since you finished the whole thing." he laughed as they got up and began looking for a walking trail.

"Yeah it was nice." she added smiling meekly at him. They found the walking trail and walked in silence.

"So Layla when was the last time you just let yourself have fun like this?" he queried as he fixed his eyes on her causing her heartbeat to increase.

"I don't have fun Yuri...I don't have time to have fun." she shot back rather annoyed by his question.

Suddenly he placed his hand on her shoulder and made her turn around to meet his gaze. They were in a tunnel made by trees, and no one but themselves occupied the path.

"I figured that, and that's why I brought you out here today because I wanted to see you have fun." he explained as he brushed his fingers lightly through her silky blond hair.

Layla jerked away from him and looked at him coldly, "Yuri, I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" she shouted back out of anger.

He shook his head as he began to walk towards her pushing her against the trunk of a maple tree. He looked deeply into her eyes not saying a thing, and she became unable to move because there was just something about Yuri that paralyzed her whole body when he came this close to her.

"Layla did your other trainers ever take you out and let you have fun after a hard days work?" he continued quizzing her, his breath hard against her neck as painful memories of the past came flooding in.

She felt herself collapse against his frame as hot tears began to stream from her eyes. He pulled her close stroking her golden locks trying to soothe her with his silent gestures.

"Layla what did those men do to you?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"They had their way with me." she whispered, and that was all Yuri needed to hear to know exactly what Layla's past trainers had did to her that caused her to lock herself away in such solitude.

Yuri stepped back a little as he placed both hands on her shoulders, "Layla I will never let anyone hurt you like that again." he promised.

"But Yuri there's no way that you can wash away all the pain and the hurt that I've felt." she remarked softly as she looked away from him.

"Maybe not, but I can try." he assured her as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her just like she'd always imagined except with much more depth. It wasn't like the first kiss they'd shared, meaningless and perhaps provoking. It was like Yuri had stopped a ticking clock in her head that kept going backwards and finally set it right back to where it needed to be as she let it all go and melt away into his kiss.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter Six**

**Jealousy**

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for reading this far and that I hope you all enjoy chapter six!

In just a few days Layla and Yuri had become the "it" couple of Kaleido Stage and the "new thing" for the media to fawn over. Yuri had never dated any of his partners before, so it must have been a very serious affair to turn out like it did. The thing was Layla hadn't made any notion of calling Yuri her partner, and he hadn't referred to Layla Hamilton as his new partner to the media, just only as his girlfriend. Gossip ran rampant like wild dogs about the young couple amongst Kaleido Stage and didn't cease either. They only ignored it and walked by all the envious bystanders holding hands and carrying on a conversation with each other like none of them even existed. There wasn't even a tryout day anymore after Layla and Yuri had gotten together. Kalos had noticed all the attention the two starlets were getting and decided to cast them as the leading roles without even giving anyone else a chance. He was sure thousands would come from all around to see this fresh new talent, everyone was just raving about. This didn't go over well with many of the other cast members however, and the ones that had loathed Yuri and Layla from the beginning began loathing them even more.

Layla had practiced her role until she felt that she was Belle. Inside her dressing room she finished the last touches of her makeup and got up from her chair and was about to leave to go start the show. She walked to the door of her dressing room and opened it but as soon as she stepped through, she felt her body hit the floor as she was hit in the head with a heavy metal object. She blacked out.

"Now what do we do with her Rosalie!?" complained a girl named Jamie staring at Layla's body.

"We're going to put her in this sack and throw her in the janitors' closet like I told you! Do you not ever listen!?" growled Rosalie.

"I do, but I just forgot!" Jamie hissed.

"Well then help me lift her! She's heavy!" grumbled Rosalie as she stuffed Layla in the bag and tried to drag her towards the closet.

"Here allow me!" Jamie volunteered grinning maliciously as she lifted Layla from the other end and helped Rosalie hoist her into the janitors' closet.

"Good job Jamie!" grinned Rosalie as she shut the door.

"Good job to you for coming up with this flawless plan! No one will ever find her, and Yuri will have to find a new partner...so sad..." Jamie mocked as she congratulated Rosalie.

The two girls walked back to their costume and makeup rooms to finish getting ready for the show while Layla was struck out cold and hid inside a janitors' closet.

"It's five minutes until show time!! Where's that Layla Hamilton at!?" growled Kalos to Yuri.

"Boss she should be here any minute! Layla is very responsible and would never be late to any show!" Yuri assured Kalos confidently but even he had began to worry. Where was she, and why was she so late? Five minutes passed and still there was no Layla. Kalos postponed the show for fifteen minutes and sent some acrobats out on stage to entertain a restless audience as they began looking for Layla.

They had searched everywhere, and Kalos called the entire cast of Kaleido Stage into a mandatory meeting and declared that if someone knew where Layla was and didn't tell would be evicted from Kaleido Stage and any other performances. Jamie had began to shake profusely with fear and her entire face had turned white.

"You better keep that trap of yours shut!" Rosalie hissed to her in a whisper. Suddenly Yuri noticed the two bickering cast members in the back row.

"Do you know where she is?" questioned Yuri looking at them sharply.

Jamie gulped back the bile in her throat and stood up and pointed her finger at Rosalie unable to keep it in anymore, "It was all her idea!"

"Well at least I didn't knock her unconscious and throw her in a janitors' closet left for dead!" Rosalie added and then placed both hands over her mouth as she let their secret slip.

Yuri, very infuriated by the whole thing walked to the back of the room and picked up Rosalie by her shirt collar nearly choking her to death.

"Where is she!?" he bellowed angrily as he threw her to the ground.

"She's in the janitors' closet just down the hall!" cried Rosalie in fear as she shook violently as hot tears fell from her eyes.

"Call the police and don't let either one of them escape!" Yuri commanded two other male cast members, and they only nodded their heads as they contained the guilty alliance

Kalos rushed down the hall with Yuri along with Sarah. "Oh I do hope the poor dears all right!" fretted Sarah.

Yuri threw open the closet door and noticed Layla's dress tail hanging out of the bag. He picked her up gently and threw the bag off of her cradling her in his arms.

"Call an ambulance Sarah!" Kalos commanded. she rushed away and pulled her cellphone out immediately and began dialing 911.

"Why would they do something like this to her!?" wondered Yuri aloud to Kalos angrily.

"I can only think of one possible reason, and it's because those other girls were jealous of Layla and the talent she possesses." Kalos remarked.

"She is amazing, and I guess I'll just have to make sure I take better care of her from now on." Yuri added.

"Yes but you can't help that Layla got hurt." Kalos reminded him.

"Maybe not but it will never happen again." Yuri remarked boldly as the paramedics came to rush Layla to the hospital.

It turned out that Layla only had a minor concussion and would only have to be out of work for about a week. Rosalie and Jamie were lucky and only got expelled from Kaleido Stage and got sent home besides having to spend time in jail. The shows were canceled however and all tickets refunded which made Kalos sigh.

The sun peaked through the blinds, and Layla yawned as she opened her eyes. She tried to place her settings and knew that she could only be at Cape Mary hospital because the room was so white, and the heart monitor on the wall had given it all away as well.

Layla stretched as she noticed all the IVs she was hooked up to and then he walked in. Yuri took a sip of coffee and Layla noticed how sleepy he had to be. He had heavy dark circles under his eyes, and he just looked very tired.

"Layla when did you wake up!?" he said anxiously as he set the coffee aside and went over and immediately grabbed her hand.

"Just a few moments ago." she remarked as she tried to remember what happened.

"Layla two girls hit you in the head with a wrench and threw you in a closet...You're here because you have a concussion." he informed her.

"Oh no! The show!" Layla cried.

"Layla it isn't your fault. We'll have the show when you're all better." he assured her as he kissed her gently which made all her worry melt away.

"I still feel bad though." she sighed as she ended the kiss.

"Then what shall I do to make you feel better then?" he asked.

"Just stay with me like you always do." she smiled as she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Done." he smiled as he kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep thinking of how wonderful he was.


	8. Debut

**Chapter Seven**

**Debut**

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys but I just lost my inspiration for this story for awhile. Here's a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

It had been an entire week since Layla's injury and with a few warm up rehearsals to touch up her skill, everyone agreed that it was time for her to make her big debut. She took in a deep breath but dropped her compact as someone abruptly knocked at her door. She sighed and smoothed out her costume as she called out in a loud voice, "Who is it!?"

"It's Yuri." he spoke smoothly as she felt her heart begin to thump in her chest from his silky voice.

"I'm coming!" she called back as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Yuri smiled as he looked at her from head to toe in her simple blue dress and white apron. She would always look beautiful to him no matter what she was wearing.

"You look stunning." he complimented her as he left a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." she beamed as she looked upon him affectionately. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks. These simple costumes would be used for most of the play but would be shed and replaced by something more elegant towards the final act.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" she winked giving him a playful smile.

He grinned and pulled her close to his chest, "I think we should go celebrate afterwards...What do you say?" he suggested whispering into her ear.

"I think I'd like that." she smiled as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well so be it then! I'll see you on the stage love. You'll do wonderful!" he exclaimed blowing her a kiss before he left to go prepare for the first scene. She smiled as she finished the last touches on her makeup and went to go join the others.

"Look at how stunning Layla looks! She even makes that old drape she's wearing look like a ball gown!" a girl named Rita pointed out who was playing Mrs. Potts.

"Does anyone know Miss Layla's age!?" another girl named Lucy asked.

"I hear she's only fourteen!" pointed out a cast member named Lawrence who was playing Lumière.

"Wow that can't be!" remarked Rita shockingly.

"Excuse me...Let's cut the chitchat and get this thing going!" announced Kalos as he made everyone get into their places.

The lights dimmed as light music began to play opening up the first scene. The first act started out as a group of townspeople entered the stage doing various tricks and simple stunts while singing a welcoming song that introduced Belle. Layla launched out onto the stage and tumbled through the air gracefully as she began to sing with the townspeople. She twisted and turned in a fluid manner as she made her most anticipated entrance. The crowd roared with excitement as she made her debut. The excitement was bare minimum compared to what it would turn into when she and Yuri made their first appearance on stage together.

The lights dim a bit and fog rises from the stage when Belle tells Gaston that she has no desire to be with him because of his arrogance. Moments later Belle and Gaston separate on opposite trapezes leaving the stage as the next scene begins.

The next scene is Yuri's very first appearance in the show. The scene starts out as a widow meets prince Yuri in the air and pleads with him asking for shelter from the cold in exchange for a single rose. Yuri refuses her and the lights under the stage flash several times as they do a stunt that foretells the fall of prince Yuri and the curse that is placed upon him—turning him into a hideous beast and cursing his entire household of servants as well.

The first scene that Layla and he appear in together is when they meet for the first time after he throws Belle's father into prison. Things on the stage start to heat up as their performance together begins bringing a oneness to the stage.

In the final act they did a treacherous routine together called the Magnificent Rose which ended with a single kiss as Layla held Yuri in her arms signifying the broken spell. The crowd roared with applause as the entire cast made their way onto the stage and bowed full of gratitude.

"You guys were amazing!!" Sarah cheered as she ran up to Layla and Yuri and hugged them both.

"Everyone did an amazing job! We couldn't have done it without everyones help." Yuri stated.

Layla smiled as pride filled her eyes because she truly felt like a star. She couldn't stop glowing and looked as if someone had just masked her in light. She wondered if this would be how she would always feel after a show. She decided that if this was how stardom felt then she was never giving up her place at Kaleido Stage.

After things had died down and most of the people had gone home she and Yuri took a stroll along the beach while holding hands in the moonlight.

"You were amazing Layla." Yuri complimented her for the thousandth time with sparkling blue eyes.

"Is that all your going to say all night?" she laughed.

"Well no but I just can't get over how great you were out there...You made the whole stage light up." he said smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you but I only want to get better. That was my very first show, but they will forget it if they ever see anything better out of me. I want to leave them breathless and do something no one else has done before!" She eluded as she looked at him with blazing determination in her eyes.

"And you will." he assured her.

"I will." she agreed as they continued to walk along the beach as something new and much brighter blazed inside her soul—an unquenchable flame of desire to succeed.


	9. Birthday

**Chapter Eight**

**Birthday**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I'm glad you guys enjoyed Layla's debut! I still felt as if it was still lacking something though. Here's a fun chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy chapter eight of _Turning Points_!

Layla turned over sleepily in bed. She usually would have been up hours ago to go out on her four mile run, but the final showing of _Beauty and the Beast_ had been the night before, and the constant performances had worn her body out. She had never remembered being this tired in her life before, even after intense training sessions with Yuri. There must have been something that drained your life energy after giving a performance of your life—a performance that captivated the audience. She had loved every moment of the performance but in the end had no problem putting Belle to rest. It was time to move on to far better and bigger things in her career. _Beauty and the Beast_ was only a stepping stone towards her dream of becoming a true star. Suddenly she was pulled out of her pleasant thoughts when she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it!?" Layla called out sleepily to whoever was behind her door.

"It's me Yuri!" the voice called back and thats all it took for her to roll out of bed and throw her bedding in six different directions.

"I'm coming! Just give me a few minutes to freshen up!" she told him as she ran to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She splashed cold water in her face and crammed a tooth brush in her mouth to make sure she didn't reek of morning breath. She fumbled through her closet and pulled out a pair of capries along with a white halter top. She took in a deep breath as she smoothed out her hair and opened the door. There stood Yuri waiting as patiently as ever with a white paper sack in his hand.

"How long did I keep you waiting?" Layla asked him as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Oh only about ten minutes." he replied smiling warmly at her as he gave her a reassuring kiss.

She smiled letting him in, "Sorry the place is a mess, I just got up but had no idea you were coming over this early or at all for that matter." she apologized as he sat down on her bed with the white bag still tightly in his grasp.

"What's in there?" she asked pointing to the white bag he was holding.

"It's your breakfast." he retorted as he pulled out a white carryout box full of delicious food.

"Why did you bring me breakfast for?" she inquired crossing her arms carelessly under her breast.

"Why wouldn't I? Today's August the fifteenth which is your birthday. It's a day in which I planned delivering you your breakfast and just spending the day with you, the girl I love the most." he smiled sitting the bag aside and walking towards her.

Layla clasped her hands over her mouth shocked that she'd forgotten her own birthday, "I have been so busy with the shows that I forgot all about my own birthday!" she sighed guiltily hanging her head.

Yuri placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes we all start working so hard and forget important things, but I'd like to think your birthday wouldn't be so easy to forget." he joked with her.

"Actually I don't really care to celebrate my birthday...My father has tried paying people to come every year to spend my birthday with me since he can't, but I always cancel it. I don't really care to spend my birthday with a bunch of strangers who are paid to pretend to like me, so I cancel it. The last birthday I remember was when my father and mother and I went to Cancun for a week. That was the last real memorable birthday I had because shortly after that she died." She explained as lose tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry!" Yuri said as he wrapped two strong arms around her lovingly.

She looked back up at him with big blue teary eyes, "You really don't have to do this you know." she assured him, but he only shook his head at her in disagreement as he wiped more tears from her eyes.

"I promise you that your fifteenth birthday will be one of the most special birthdays you've ever had. I'll make sure of that." he affirmed as he took her hand lightly and led her back towards the bed as he picked up the white sack full of food.

"Thank you Yuri." she beamed full of gratitude.

"Your welcome Layla, now where would you like to have your breakfast?" he asked.

"How about out on the balcony?" she suggested.

"That would be perfect." he agreed as they walked out on the balcony and sat at her little inn table. You could see a perfect view of the ocean from Layla's balcony. Today there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so it was more brilliant than usual as the sun shined brightly as the rainbow hues its light made reflected off the ocean.

"What an amazing view." Yuri said rather astounded by its immaculateness.

"This is where I come to think most of the time." Layla revealed as she finished her last piece of toast.

"Everyone should have a place where they come to wind down...It's a very healthy way to gain some alone time by yourself." he retorted looking at her gently.

"Do you have a thinking spot Yuri?" she implored returning his gaze.

He grinned as he returned his focus to the ocean, "My thinking spot is not something I tell just anyone about, but I suppose if you promise not to tell anyone, then I shall tell you."

"I promise I won't tell anyone Yuri." Layla swore rather annoyed by his secretive behavior.

"When the lights all go down and the trapeze are all raised, I make my way up to the very top of the stage, above all the lights and equipment. That's where I go to think." he stated as he took a long sip of his drink.

"And why are you so afraid for anyone else to know?" she questioned him.

"Because it's forbidden." he said narrowing his eyes as if he was hiding something from her which made her feel uneasy.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" she asked as she quickly changed the subject hoping to bring more tranquility to the atmosphere.

"We are going to Cape Mary theme park!" he stated as he pulled out two tickets.

"I've never been to a theme park before." Layla remarked rather stunned of the little experience she had with much of anything in life but training.

"I thought so, and that's why I wanted you to go with me. I want you to try new things Layla." he expressed as he took her hand in his own.

"Well I'll try it as long as you'll ride whatever I want!" she smirked.

"Deal." he complied grinning at her boyishly which made her warm up inside.

The theme park was rather crowded, and the throng of people seemed to only grow larger, but Yuri refused to let that ruin their day.

"What would you like to ride first?" he asked Layla who was looking around at everything like it was a foreign land she'd only heard about in her dreams.

"What about a ferris wheel?" she finally concluded after much deliberation.

"It's whatever you want babe. Remember this is your day!" he reminded her as he took her hand in his own and led her to the tallest ferris wheel in the whole park.

"This shouldn't be too bad. I'll just imagine it's a really big trapeze." she smiled pushing all the butterflies out of her stomach.

"I wouldn't take you on it if it wasn't safe." he assured her grasping her hand in his own as they were seated and a safety bar was secured in place.

"Woah!" Layla gasped as she placed her hand over her abdomen as they took off suddenly.

"You okay?" Yuri asked rather concerned by her sudden outburst.

"Yes I'm fine! I was just a bit surprised is all! I didn't expect it to just take off like that!" she said laughing it off.

He only smiled at her as they reached the top and she stared in awe at the astounding view.

"You can even see Kaledio Stage from here!" she pointed out excitedly.

"You can see pretty much all of Cape Mary from up here." he clarified.

"Well there's one thing for sure...It's pretty amazing." she remarked full of childlike glee.

"What would you like to ride next?" he asked.

"Well I've kind of always wanted to ride a roller coaster before!" she finally admitted.

"Well then let's do it!" he laughed as he noted her excitement.

"Yes let's go!" she said excitedly pulling him off towards the nearest roller coaster.

"Wow all I can say Layla is that I think we've rode everything in this park at least a dozen times!" he noted as they walked towards the exit. A spectrum of color had already started to fill the sky as the sun began to set.

They soon found themselves cozied up in each others arms in the solitude of the beach as they began to wind down from a day full of excitement.

"Thanks for an amazing day Yuri...I will never forget this day as long as I live!" she said smiling once again. She didn't think she'd ever smiled this much in her life before but that was just the kind of effect he had on her. He never failed to leave a smile on her face.

"There's one more thing I'd like to give you though." he informed her.

"Like what? You've given me enough already." she reassured him.

"Just wait and see." he remarked taking a blue box out of his pocket.

"What is it!?" she questioned him excitedly as she felt her heart began to thud out of her chest hysterically.

"Open it and see." he commanded as he handed her the box. She held onto it carefully like it was the most sacred object in the universe as she opened it delicately. She gasped as she pulled the ring from the box examining it carefully as the star shaped diamond glittered brightly in the moonlight.

"It's a promise ring." he elaborated as he placed it on her right ring finger.

"But why!?" she questioned him looking at him tearfully.

"Because I've decided there's no other person important in this world to me than you." he stated letting his lips brush across her softly.

"Then I promise you that no matter what I'll always be yours forever!" she cried as she threw her arms around him carelessly and kissed him with all her might as billions of stars twinkled above them but never as brilliant as the stars in their hearts. Those stars would never burn out as long as time went on.


	10. The Next Step

**Chapter Nine**

**The Next Step**

**Author's Note: **I can't believe it's been two years since I updated this fic…I feel really bad about it so hopefully this new chapter will cheer you up! *WARNING* Mild Lemon ahead!

Layla couldn't stop admiring the ring Yuri had given her. She didn't realize she'd meant so much to him. They rode in the back of her father's limo. Tonight was the Hamilton Company's yearly galla event. The Hamilton hotel chain had been thriving for about thirty-five years. Her father had started his business with only twenty dollars in his pocket but now he was a multi-millionaire. He was truly a rags to riches story.

Yuri draped his arm over her shoulder, "Still like your ring?"

"Yes it's very beautiful." She said holding it up and admiring it.

"I'm glad." He whispered tilting her chin up and stealing a kiss.

"Yuri my father's in the front seat!" she hissed.

"So? I can't help it that my girls so beautiful and it's hard for me to keep my hands off of her." He grinned.

She was rather surprised by his statement. She liked the sound of "my girl".

At the galla everyone, mostly people her father knew asked how she was doing and how it felt to step into stardom and if she had any other plans besides kaleido stage.

Yuri admired her from afar, it amazed him how grown up she was and how well she handled herself at these events. She reminded him of a thirty year old in a fifteen year olds body.

At the end of the night, Yuri walked her back to her apartment at Kaleido Stage.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered. He was rather startled by her gesture.

"Don't you think it's rather late?" he objected.

"Only if you think it is." She retorted.

"Sure then." He replied taking off his coat and placing it on the rack."

"so what's up?" he remarked not really sure why she'd let him stay so late.

Layla took off her coat revealing her beautiful physique; the dress was black and rather low cut revealing her breast. He felt his breath catch in his throat; it was so hard for him to keep his hands off of her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a rather serious look,"Layla what are you-"but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Kiss me Yuri." She hissed seductively. He felt himself becoming unglued as he took her in his arms and kissed her heatedly. Why did she have to be so reckless? They tumbled into her bed, and he moved to her neck. He heard her moan as he proceeded. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as they kissed.

She did something unexpected as she flipped him over and got on top. "Do you want to be my partner Yuri?" she hissed.

"Yes." He stated wanting her even more. He heard the sound of her zipper as she took off her dress. Was she going to do what he thought? His heart began to beat with oblivion.

Layla slipped her dress off revealing her beautiful body, Yuri suddenly felt a heat wave catapulting throughout his body at just the sight of her.

"I only want you." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he countered.

"Yes." She affirmed fiddling with his pants zipper. Clothes scattered the room as barriers were broken. Yuri marveled at every curve and crevice of her body. She looked like a goddess no doubt. He just had no idea they'd actually be doing this.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked.

"Yes." She said grabbing one off the side table. He slipped it on and positioned himself on top of her. He gently slid inside her causing her to moan in his ear. He kissed her wanting to feel every part of her within. He thrust in and out of her, as both of them felt the fire and passion of what they'd been feeling. After fifteen minutes they both collapsed.

"Was it worth it?" he breathed.

"It was even better than I imagined." She gasped grabbing the sheets. He pulled her to his chest as he embraced her warmly.

"Will you stay the night?" she pleaded.

"As long as you want." He affirmed kissing her neck. He held her for a long time before they fell asleep without a care in the world.


	11. Pawn

**Chapter Ten**

**Pawn**

**Author's Note: **Miss. Layla! *hugs* I have missed you! Anyways this next chapter withholds a darker side of Yuri. Enjoy…

Layla awoke to see Yuri snoozing away. The clock red six a.m. It just happened to be Saturday and not much was going on. She sighed running her fingers through her hair, feeling emotionless and empty. Last night had been so wonderful so why did she feel this way? The other times had not been loving but forceful. She shuddered at the memories of her past. It had all been her; Yuri hadn't made her do a thing. He had asked for her permission first. It had clearly been his first time, and she let him lead not wanting to make him feel inferior to her. His gestures had been loving and gentle, and she knew he was nervous.

She got up quietly as not to disturb him and threw on a pair of running shorts and an old sweatshirt. She needed to run, clear her head. She felt herself running fast and hard away from everything. Everyone was a blur beside her as she melted into her surroundings. She stopped finally unaware of how far she'd ran. She realized her typical four mile run had turn into nine miles.

She realized she was standing near the beach, so she did something crazy by kicking off her shoes and running full force into the ocean until a wave sent her flying backwards. She blinked as her muscles ached and burned with glorious conviction. She sat there for a while as she allowed her senses to take in the salty air.

She figured Yuri was awake by now and worried sick. She had failed to leave a note, but it didn't matter. She was satisfied with being alone for the moment. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering when she had no responsibilities and she had to answer to no one. She remembered her mother's beautiful smile and the nickname she had given her, "Lay Lay".

She watched the clouds and closed her eyes pretending they were her audience watching her perform. She realized something and began to ponder about in her mind allowing it to take flight. A new routine began to form and she became excited. She got up realizing what she had to do. She ran as fast as she could all the way back to her apartment. She opened the door to find Yuri fully dressed, sitting on her bed, facing the window.

"You're still here." She commented.

"Where was I going to go?" he chided.

"You don't have to get an attitude with me like that, I just went out for a run." She remarked.

"What am I to you Layla? Am I just another pawn of yours?" he remarked icily.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him standing a few feet away.

He noticed blue fire spark in her eyes, "I slept with you so now what am I to you?"

"You're making no sense." She said rather clueless.

"Layla you practically threw yourself at me last night and this morning you were gone." He retorted.

"Threw myself at you! Yuri Killian, I answer to no one. I made love to you because it felt right but maybe I shouldn't have!" she shot back.

"I knew you'd say that." He snickered.

"Excuse me!" she was offended.

"Once you get what you want, you run away. You ran away this morning because you were afraid I'd leave first, but you should know I'd never do. I'm your fool Layla, your pawn. You knew if you asked me to kill I would for you." He expressed.

"I think you should leave Yuri until you've come to your senses." She commanded.

"As you wish." He replied as he left slamming the door behind him.

Why was he acting so weird? He seemed angry and very unstable. He had accused her of using him! She knew better but knew she better go to Kaleido Stage and talk to Kalos. She had to find out everything she could about him. He was hiding something, and she knew they could not move forward until she knew. The routine she had come up with would involve both of them, and she would either take him with her or take him down.


	12. Golden Phoenix

**Chapter Eleven**

**Golden Phoenix**

**Author's Note: **I know you all may be wondering "What's she doing?" but I decided since Layla got to share her past why not let Yuri share his? It just makes it all the more interesting! XD!

Layla found her sitting in Kalos's office. The lights had been dimmed and the shades were closed. She noticed him staring outside the window for a moment but then quietly sitting down in front of her.

"What's this "thing" you needed to ask me about Layla?" he asked curiously as he folded his hands under his chin.

"I need to know who Yuri really is before I can stand on stage with him again." She said, eyes darkening.

Kalos adjusted his glasses and stared at her a moment before saying anything, "Yuri is a wolf in sheep's clothing." He remarked dimly.

"Can't you give me any more details than that?" she queried.

Kalos nodded, "As you wish, it all started and five years ago with Yuri's father Aaron, Aaron was a talented trapeze artist but one day something went horribly wrong. We forgot to set the net…He missed the trapeze by inches, falling to his death. I can still hear Yuri's screams ringing in my ears every time I think about it. He has blamed me ever since…He said I planned it because Aaron and I never saw eye to eye but those were never my intentions. I feel horrible after his father's death. He was the only family Yuri ever had." He explained.

Layla gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, _"Your pawn." _His words kept ringing in her ears again.

"I have to go Kalos!" She said abruptly.

"Be careful Layla, Yuri isn't who you think he is." He warned.

"And Yuri isn't who you think he is either!" She remarked before leaving his office.

"What a reckless girl." Kalos said shaking his head.

It seemed to her that she and Yuri shared a similar past except, she still had a father and he had no one. Layla raced towards his apartment complex. She didn't know if she'd meet a lion or a lamb once she found him. She crept up the stairs and placed her ear to his door. She listened but heard nothing. She waited a moment but then placed her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. It creaked open but he wasn't there. She thought a moment but then remembered what he'd told her one time about his "thinking spot". She found herself racing back to Kaleido Stage, hoping she would find him. She raced to the top of the stairs, way above the stage. She found him sitting there alone. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as she approached him.

"Layla how did you know where to find me?" he queried listening to her soft footsteps behind him.

"I remembered you telling me where you came to be alone." She replied approaching him wearily.

He looked at her hazily, "Come to taunt me some more?" He added.

"I wasn't taunting you Yuri. I came to find out why you're acting so weird and how we can get to the bottom of this." She told him.

"Bottom of what?" he questioned.

"Bottom of why you called yourself my pawn." She stated.

He just laughed, "I'm everyone's pawn Layla. The moment my father died everyone has been planning my future for me. I've never gotten word in edge wise of what I ever wanted. It's always been about everyone else. Last night I only did it because I thought you wanted it. I have a hard time saying "no" especially to you." He eluded looking up at her.

"Yuri why would I ever use you like that?" Layla questioned getting down on his level.

"Everyone else has." He scoffed.

"I would never use you like that Yuri. I love you!" she blurted out.

Yuri with a very startled look on his face said nothing for a moment, "You do?"

"Yes I do." She said smiling as she enveloped him in a kiss far above the stage.

He blinked, "Thank you but I have to go." He said jumping into the air allowing himself to fall.

"Yuri!" Layla screamed taking a deep breath, plunging into the air.

The trapeze just happened to be lowered so she grabbed on swinging through the air after him, "What kind of game is this!" she yelled.

"The kind where you let me go!" he called back.

"Yuri Killian you're the one who wanted to be my partner so bad so stop running from me!" she bellowed causing him to stop and swing momentarily on his trapeze.

"Layla I-"but she cut him off as she soared through the air and did something amazing he'd never seen before. It resembled a phoenix arising from the ashes. She seemed to put off an amazing aura, one like he'd never felt before, almost like it was calling out to him. He followed it as he caught her on a nearby trapeze.

"What do you call that!" he asked appalled.

"I call it the golden phoenix." She said breathlessly collapsing in his arms.

He quickly moved them off the trapeze and sat down with her.

"Where did that come from?" he remarked astounded.

"I thought of it today." She told him.

"You thought of that amazing feat out of the blue!" he reciprocated.

"Yes but I want to perfect it." She stated.

"Will you help me accomplish my golden phoenix?" she asked.

"Yes but only if I can have you forever." He retorted.

"Deal." She smiled still feeling the warmth of the aftermath that had just taken place.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: **I know some of you are going to be disappointed when I say this but it's high time I wrap this story up. I have nothing left to offer it and if I did get into Yuri's dark intentions about winning the circus festival then it would deepen the plot which I don't have time to do. Most of you on this forum have seen both seasons of Kaleido Star and don't need an explanation of what happened. If you want to read a story that deals entirely with that then I advise you read Blood on His Hands by Heavenly Pearl which is an awesome story that deals with this concept. My story was only supposed to be about how they met and became partners. Here's my final goodbye in Turning Points…Enjoy…

"What was so important that you called me all the way over to Kaleido Stage on my day off that couldn't wait?" Kalos complained.

"Oh cheer up darling! Watching reruns of General Hospital on your day off isn't that important is it?" asked Sarah.

"Just get on with it then!" returned Kalos as he cleared his throat as his cheeks were now a tinge of pink.

"We have a new routine that we would like to show you boss." Layla stated.

"This better be good." Kalos groaned as he yawned a bit.

"Lets see it then!" cheered Sarah exuberantly.

"This is really going to take all we've got if we want it to get us anywhere with Kalos." Yuri whispered before going towards his trapeze stand.

Layla nodded as she readied herself on the first trapeze. The trapeze she had John design for her was double jointed with a bar that swung on the bottom part that would enable her to gain the full momentum she needed once she was in the air. She took in a deep breath as she took two big swings into the air to gain her speed before she began spinning on the bottom half of the trapeze. She began to spin so fast that she knew that she had to be flying .She let go as she leaped into the air with her arms stretched out like she was flying and her back arched as if she was truly a phoenix that had emerged from the ashes. She stayed in that valiant pose a few seconds before she grabbed Yuri's hand as he raised her into the air onto his trapeze.

She took huge gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath and then that's when the applause erupted as Sarah stood up and clapped for them.

"Bravo! Bravo!" she applauded.

"What would you call that move?" Kalos asked.

"I call it the golden phoenix!" Layla said breathlessly.

"Well perfect it for the next show and if it's good enough then it might just be the highlight of the next Circus Festival." Kalos announced before departing.

"Excellent job you two!" Sarah congratulated them once again before leaving with Kalos.

"Yuri we did it!" Layla squealed giving him a bear hug.

"Whoa tiger…You heard Kalos we have to make it better if we want to take it to the Circus Festival." Yuri replied.

"And we will now come on and let's practice!" Layla commanded as she jumped down and bounded for the trapeze.

"Whatever you say Layla!" Yuri laughed as he chased after her as a new beginning had awakened for the both of them, for they truly had become partners.

**The End**

**A/AN: **Again I hope you guys liked the story….Please take the time to read some of my other works as well. Ja ne!


End file.
